


I love to hate you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A love/hate relationship.





	I love to hate you

Our story begins in The Gryffindor Common Room a month after Hermione Granger bought Crookshanks who has developed an unusual relationship with a rat called Scabbers.

Crookshanks sighed. "Stop squeaking like that, or I'll chase you again."

Scabbers smirked. "You're just saying that, Crook. You love to hate me really."

Crookshanks scowled. "I don't love you, I hate you."

Scabbers disagreed, "No, you love to hate me."

Crookshanks muttered, "What does that even mean?"

Scabbers told him, "You don't just hate me because you really care about me deep down."

Crookshanks said, "Way, way deep down."


End file.
